Kamibara Ariadna
|Kamibara Ariadonā}}, is a minor character and one of the teachers in PreCure Academy in Lock On! Precure.' Her cure form is Cure Black Rose (キュアブラックローズ ''Kyua Burakkurozu) ''and her catchphrase is "Keep your mind stronger than your body" (あなたの体よりあなたの心を強くしてください。''Anata no karada yori anata no kokoro o tsuyoku shite kudasai.) History Early Life Born from mixed parents (Portuguese Mother and Japanese father) her differences with the other kids on her school were a bit obvious. Altough in actual years, people begin to bully her mostly for her taller body, beginning to make her uncomfortable with her appearance. She grow up being lonely and kinda cold, being relaxed with her parents. When she was 12, her mother was assassinated in an assault, leaving her alone with her father. With these events he became more cold in front of people, and more when her father brings a girlfriend, who begin to have a bad behavior towards her. This forced her to leave and move into her school campus. Becoming Cure Black Rose More advanced in the Oni Precure story, the first holder of the Rose Mirror (Shimabara Kushisa, later known as Petite Rose) suffers serious damage in the first battle against Rosencrantz and was forced to leave the group, without any hope of returning. Ariadna was studying in the same Christian School, beginning to look closely at the suspicious behavior of Kushisa and her close friends. After the incident, Aichi begin to feel energy from her, finally reaching to talk with her. At first she didn’t wanted to join (even she throws the mirror in front of the others, after transforming for the first time) but after discussions (and being saved by Blue Ash later), she finally joined when she saw her father in danger by Ophelia, discovering she was taking the form of her stepmother temporally. Fighting Against the White Witch She has the important role to purify the building when the people who was being to be uses to the sacrifice, bfreeing them and leaving part of the path to the star where Blue Ash fought the White Witch. Being PCA's Teacher After months of the principal struggle, she received a letter from 'Principal Gracielle, '''to join the Academy as a Battle Teacher. Later, she become the sub principal. As a teacher, Ariadna will be look sometimes a bit rude, but she knows when to stops. She is always doing paperwork or in the cafeteria drinking coffee. Despite her moments of coldness, she demonstrated she cares about her students, as she guides and protects them. Appearance Ariadna’s look as civilian is very formal and classy. Blouses or turtle-neck sweaters are her normal outfits, with pants or skirts, and black shoes. She wears glasses. As Black Rose, her outfit is a western-style dress, with a black jacket and high heels. In Ultimate form changes to short pants, tights but still the corset, jacket and heels. She wears glasses and a rose ornament in her head. Personality Ariadna’s personality is centered and serious, but noble most of time. She has a more direct (sometimes, cold) way to talk with others. Mostly, she intimidates for her seriousness combined with her kind to react in front of others. Intuitive, likes to ask questions to go further information about others. Cure Black Rose '"The powerful hand of God, Cure Black Rose!" "神の強力な手、キュアブラックローズ！" "Kami no kyōryokuna te, Kyua ''Burakkurozu!"'' Cure Black Rose (キュアブラックローズ,'' Kyua Burakkurozu) Is Ariadna’s Precure Alter Ego. She doesn’t need any companion to get able to transform, only need Aichi near of her and the Tengu Mirror, with the symbol of the rose. Later she uses the '''Oni Gauntlet' to transform. As Black Rose, Ariadna is the tank of the group, getting herself into the middle of the battle, but this can leave her in great danger because her defense isn’t strong. In strength is the most powerful member of her group, but sacrifices her speed, due her body type. She doesn’t wear weapons, in its place, she has ''Sacred Gloves ''to attack.'' '' Transformation Ariadna holds her mirror, open and showing the black soul gem, and screams “Precure! Release my Soul!” In case of the gauntlet, she raises her left arm and screams “Precure! Release my Soul!”. It is important to have Aichi near of her, because one part is Aichi’s spiritual self getting into the mirror to grant the powers. The transformation stage is not very long, beginning with a beam of golden light to surround her and then appearing her precure outfit in parts, ending with her hair and eye color change and the appearance of her hair ornament with her black gem. Relationships Haikino Suki – Best friend after having more time along with her. Also she has deep sisterhood feelings towards her, thanks for the thing she did for her. Aichi – Fairy Partner and mostly her only companion the time she was living alone. Since both have similar facts, they care each other and treats more like a Sister-brother relationship Chiseino Sora – Precure Mentor and group companion. Shimabara Kushisa – Precure companion and close friend (later adoptive sister). After Ariadna’s father departure, Kushisa brings her to her apartment to live together with her parents. Takame Ryo – Fellow precure and love interest, since it looks like he has some interest on her, but she never told him something. Etymology In her last name, 神 (Kami) means God, as ばら (Bara) means Rose Her first name アリアドナー(Ariadna) is a greek name, who means Merciful. In Japanese doesn’t have meaning. The complete meaning is “The Merciful Rose of God” who can be associated as her Christian beliefs and her attitude when Pink Cherry was about to kill Wine Crow but she stopped him to do it. Gallery Trivia * She’s the first precure to get the henshin item from other precure (In this case Kushisa/Black Rose (later Petit Rose)) of the same name/type after its retirement of the group * She’s the first Cure (known) without magic artifact/weapon for finishers or normal attacks. * She is the third precure who henshin along with another cure (with Petit Rose) but in this case, isn’t really necessary both girls to transform. * She’s the first precure to share the same henshin item with other precure (Petit Rose) * She’s one of the few precures to get a completely different appearance in her Cure form * She’s the third precure with Black in her name (Preceded by Cure Black from Futari Wa and the first Cure Black Rose) and the second minor cure with this color. * After Sora (26) (Cure Red Lotus) she’s the oldest cure of her group. * She’s the tallest cure of her group (1,82m) being taller than the male members of the group (Akari 1,70m and Ryo 1,74m) and maybe the tallest PreCure of all. * Her strength is equivalent of the strength of two Precures * She’s the second cure who use Glasses in their Cure Form * She’s the second Cure who has a crush with a fellow member of the group Category:Cures Category:Other Cures Category:PCA Teachers